N.G Attribute System
The Power Score is the current attribute system of Ninja Gaiden. All members of the role-play will be using it when creating their characters, as a measurement of one's natural abilities. There are six attributes in total, all of which serve as a direct measurement in a specific area of a character's skill. *'Strength. '''Measures how physically strong the character is. Determines a character's carrying load. *'Dexterity. Measures how agile or fast the character is. Determines initiative in fighting, as well as how far your character can move within a single post. *'''Constitution. Measures a character's healthiness. Determines their Stamina, as well as their physical energy. *'Intelligence.' Measures problem-solving skills of a character. Determines a character's spiritual energy. *'Perception.' Measures a character's environmental awareness. These seven attributes are measured from a twenty-point scale, with four distinct categories of level that affect the potential of a character in role-play. Numbers 1-5 represent a level of ability comparable to that of a Genin. 6-10 represents Chūnin skill. 11-19 represents Jōnin skill. 20+ represents Kage skill. All attributes, while already holding a purpose, double as numbers to be used in 'skill checks'. A skill check is when a character's attribute is compared against something they're doing. These are often being compared against either another character's score or a challenge a DM may provide. I.E, a genin steps on a trap. His friends behind him fall, and he attempts to save them in RP using nothing but his own hands. The DM then compares the action with the strength the character already possesses, as well as what is required to pull them back up in the situation such as 5 in Strength. All attributes have a specific function in role-play which will directly affect how you continue to use your character. Strength Strength's primary purpose is to determine a character's physical strength. This is important when fighting, as it can determine the effectiveness of your attacks. It also will be useful in story-line situations, as the DM (Dungeon Master) may put your character in situations where they need to make use of said strength. Strength's secondary purpose is that it determines the amount of equipment your character can carry on them at any given moment. Every one point in Strength is equivalent to two American pounds, which is the same measurement of weight used throughout NG. The max amount of weight a person can carry on them is 40 lbs. Strength also determines how effectively you can use regular weapons, as well as brawl using only fists. In example, two characters are fighting. Each is a swordsman, each one wielding a standard katana. Both of the swordsman attack one another, locking their blades into place. Swordsman A has a ten in Strength, while Swordsman B has a five. Because Swordsman A has higher strength, he not only strikes first but he also strikes harder than his counterpart. This means he would win the ensuing clash, and most likely be able to take advantage of it within his next post. Dexterity Outside of its use for skill-checks, the Dexterity attribute has an additional purpose in role-play. The first purpose of Dexterity counts for initiative between characters. If two people are fighting, the first has a seven in Dexterity and the second has five, the first person will also be first in the posting order. As well as this, and perhaps more importantly in situations regarding combat, Dexterity determines how fast a character can move in a single post. Every 1 point in Dexterity is equivalent to 2.5 feet. Character A possesses a 7 points, so they could move 17.5 feet within a single post. While most weapons usually rely on their Strength to determine how effective they are, there are special ones that rely on Dexterity instead. These special weapons are labelled as Exotic under the Weapons page. Perception Perception is a measure of a character's environmental awareness, it also determines how fast a character can react to an action in role-play. Outside of combat, characters with high Perception are able to notice context-sensitive clues of their environment around them. This could include seeing a trap before it is sprung, being able to see when someone is tailing you; etc. In combat it will determine how your character can react to attacks made towards them. Vs. Strength/Dexterity This section applies specifically to instances where a character is physically attacked by someone. This includes, but is not limited to: Strikes made by a weapon, a simple punch, arrows or other projectiles shot towards a person; etc. When this happens, either Strength or Dexterity will be used against your character's Perception. Characters with a higher Perception when compared to their attacker's Strength or Dexterity will be able to recognize what's happening and react appropriately. The opposite holds negative consequences. If your character's Perception is lower than the attacker's Strength/Dexterity, then they will not be able to react in time and dodge an incoming attack. This leaves them with few options, either having to block the technique or resort to a counter-attack. Vs. Jutsu Similarly to how Strength and Dexterity can determine how effective, and fast, an attack is; so do the Jutsu skills. One filled start is equivalent to five points. Starting from zero points, and moving up in increments per star. E-rank level is not included, as it is considered basic knowledge in the area. So in example, a C-rank jutsu would be equivalent to five points. The same rules with Strength/Dexterity against Perception would follow. Intelligence Intelligence determines how smart a character is and their ability to solve problems. The Intelligence stat also gives them a means to apply said intelligence in RP. When a character with Intelligence deals with a problem, and their intelligence matches up to the DC (difficulty class), then the DM will provide a suggestion as to how to overcome the problem. The higher their intelligence is compared to the DC, the more suggestions there are and the higher their quality of outcome. Intelligence also dictates the amount of jutsu your character starts off with. Every point in Intelligence is equivalent to one jutsu or technique. Spiritual Energy As well as this, Intelligence also sports a secondary purpose. It determines a character's Spiritual Energy. Spiritual Energy is just one of the two components that make up chakra. Spiritual Energy accounts for half of your character's total Intelligence. Spiritual Energy is particularly important to genjutsu specialists, as it is the only thing they use when creating genjutsu. Constitution Constitution is a direct measurement of your character's health and their ability to endure hardships over time. The first aspect of Constitution that is important for the RP is that it determines the kind of damage your character will take when hit by an attack. This works against Strength and Dexterity when being struck, and follows the same rules as Perception does against Jutsu skills. *Reduced damage: Constitution is at least +2.5 points above the skill check. *Normal Damage: Constitution is between 2.5 points positive and negative of the skill check. *Extra Damage: Constitution is at least -2.5 points below the skill check. Physical Energy The second aspect of Constitution, much like Spiritual Energy is akin to Intelligence, is Physical energy. It makes up just one of the two components of chakra. This similarity also carries over to the value of this attribute, being half of one's Constitution score. This is a particularly important attribute for Taijutsu specialists as it is the form of energy they will be drawing upon in order to use their techniques. Stamina Stamina directly influences combat. However, it is important to note that regular stamina is a distinct and unique entity when compared to Chakra. The reason for this is that Stamina only measures one's ability to sustain themselves during a fight. Whereas Chakra measures one's chakra pool. Without chakra you can't perform Ninjutsu, but without Stamina you can't perform at all. Once in a fight, your Stamina will deplete over time. Exactly one point per round in fighting. Once you run out of Stamina, your character will be K.O. Before that can happen however, there are choices and strategies one can rely upon. A new action, unique to this RP and its T-1 system, is Recovery. Recovering is essentially when your character focuses on recovering themselves, stopping them from attacking in any shape or way. However, in return of this, every round spent recovering will give at least half a point of Stamina back. The exact number of which depends on your character's Stamina. Whatever the number may be, it will always be rounded up to halves. Chakra Chakra is a measure of one's chakra pool, and their ability to use it proficiently.